A Prince Always Gets What He Wants
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: The Orihara-Heiwajima family has always tried to be peaceful with all six brothers living under the same roof, but that's not always the case when the youngest of the bunch throws a temper tantrum...ONESHOT/DRRR! alts


A loud, highly vexed sigh was heard above the heads of the humble and peaceful blonde and the most immaculate yet naive raven by his side. The siblings were just sitting under the huge and very old tree. Tsugaru, who usually had his blue haori worn around his white kimono, was reading a book, scanning the volume with ocean-like eyes, while his bubbly and pink-loving little brother, Psyche, chatted a bit, playfully flipping the hood of his white fluffy jacket while he talked, then fell asleep with his pink headphones still replaying his favorite songs. Tsugaru chuckled when he heard Psyche's quiet snoring and spread his haori around him to continue to read. It stayed that way until the shrill, exasperated groan reached his ears.

Psyche, who woke up with a start from the noise, rubbed his magenta orbs, "Nnn…Tsu-chan, what was that noise?"

Tsugaru closed his book, "…I have only one guess."

Psyche sat up all the way and widened his innocent eyes, "…Psyche thinks Tsu-chan is talking about Hibi-chan, _ne_?"

Tsugaru couldn't hold back his chuckle at the raven's speech impediment. He's always had a bad habit of speaking in third person. Psyche, however, pouted and puffed out his cheeks, about to retort, but before he could, he saw the family's youngest come out into the yard. Of course, his gold cape that matched his crown and his golden eyes was flying in the breeze as he stomped haughtily with his boots towards his older brothers.

Hibiya, or as Psyche called him Hibi-chan to his utmost annoyance, was indeed the youngest out of the six brothers and the average parent's image of "the spoiled brat". In fact, it was much, _much_ worse: he had a weird complex with playing prince and took it to the extreme and maximum severity. He was almost implacable when he was irritated, and the only thing that calmed him down was petting his beautiful white stallion, Alfred.

Tsugaru thought for a moment. He was the oldest out of all the siblings, so the only reason he could think of why Hibiya would be this flared up would be that it was caused by the frantic blonde that was desperately trying to keep up with the huffy raven. The other blonde, Delic, had wrap-around headphones and eyes that matched Psyche's perfectly, but there was a thick line that separated him between his other blonde siblings.

Delic was an official playboy, chasing after every pretty girl he set his gaze upon. His white suit with his pink and black stripped dress shirt underneath could catch anyone's eye, but, being second youngest, he often was the only sibling willing enough to please the "prince" of the household when Hibiya asked for the inalienable, going so far as to polish his crown for him whenever he asked and never getting bothered when Hibiya called him "Commoner" or "Moronic fool". However, Hibiya was absolutely disgusted with Delic's behavior, and Tsugaru realized that Hibiya was pulling harshly on his black tie, almost choking the poor blonde in the process. Nevertheless, the prince didn't slow his pace.

When the hot-headed raven finally got to his brothers, he huffed and pointed to Delic, who was sweating like crazy, "This…impudent, little, dim-witted peasant left Alfred's gate open and now he can't find him!"

He gave the ripping black tie another rough yank, and Delic's eyes nearly rolled back.

"I-I-I already said I'm sorry!" the blonde managed to say, "I-I've bowed to you at least 68 times, I've scrubbed your boots to the rim, and I made you scones for an hors d'oeuvre at lunch time – WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Hibiya pulled the tie again and spat out, "Foolish commoner! I want my beloved Alfred back!"

Tsugaru, thinking that the situation had gone far enough, rose up from the grass and dusted off his kimono.

"Now, Hibiya-_sama_, "he said softly. Hearing the highly respectfulhonorific on his name drained some of the redness from the prince's face, "…Please be impartial for just a moment so this problem can be fixed. Will you release Delic's tie?"

Hibiya thought for a moment. To him, Psyche was basically an airhead, and Delic was absolutely despicable. As for the other siblings, Hachimenroppi kept to himself a lot, and he banned Tsukishima from his room because of his clumsiness. When he narrowed it down, Tsugaru was his favorite, and even though he did the inaccessible for all his younger brothers, Hibiya, beneath the spoiled exterior, thought that he was the only one who he could respect.

The black-haired prince sighed and reluctantly loosened his grip on the weakening fabric. Delic gave a gasp of air while Hibiya gave him an imperceptible murderous look that only Tsugaru could catch.

Tsugaru sighed, "Okay, then…now, you said that Delic left your horse's gate open?"

"Yes, and this piddling knave's ignorance has resulted in Alfred disappearing! I should kill him-!"

"Hibi-chan!" Psyche shouted after he clawed up from his spot in the grass, dropping Tsugaru's haori, "Don't say stuff like that to Deli-chan!"

Tsugaru nodded, "Psyche is right, and besides, Delic has been helping you look for him and he said that he was sorry. This has all been an inadvertent mistake, wouldn't you agree?"

Hibiya crossed his arms and looked down at his feet to watch the ants move their way back to their home.

"Yes…" he mumbled. Tsugaru smiled warmly.

"Alright then." He said turning to Psyche," Psyche, will you please find Tsuki and Roppi? I'm sure that they'd be happy to help look for Alfred."

Psyche nodded, "Mm-hmm, should Psyche help, too?"

"Of course, you're also Hibiya's older brother, aren't you?"

That was all the confirmation the bubbly raven needed, and with another quick nod, he rushed off back in the house to get his two older brothers.

"Tsugaru," Hibiya spoke up.

"Yes, Hibiya?" Tsugaru answered with a gentle smile. However, his smile faded once the golden prince bore a devious smirk.

"I would like to pass a royal decree on my _treasured_…_adoring…_and **_generous_** older brother Delic…It may seem like an imposition, but I'm **sure** he wouldn't mind…" he strained his voice on the last few words, making the noted spread a sign of panic over his face.

"…J-J-Just what kind of…" Delic gulped, "…_royal decree_…?"

Hibiya flared his golden eyes, "Shut your mouth, commoner! I was talking to my older brother!"

Delic whined, "But I **am** you older-!"

"What is your decree?" Tsugaru broke in to prevent Delic's slowly impeding death if he didn't cease his talking.

Hibiya stood up straight and pointed his foot out, bowing nobly, "In honor of the alter Heiwajima-Orihara generation, I, Prince Hibiya Orihara, order Delic Heiwajima to take full responsibility in Alfred's departure and become my horse until the white stallion is found."

"WHAT?!"

"Done," The word left Tsugaru's lips before he could even think about it.

"B-B-Big Brother!" Delic sputtered, not noticing that Hibiya had pulled the tie around his neck. He tied it in a knot, stuffing the wad of fabric into the blonde's mouth, and hopped on his back without warning. Out of natural reaction, Delic bent over from the sudden extra weight, and Hibiya swung his leg over the side of his replacement "horse".

The raven prince straightened his crown and beamed at Tsugaru, who wore a calm yet highly amused expression.

"I am off to search for Alfred on my own – I shall return!"

And with a swing of his cape, he stabbed the heel of his boot into Delic kidney, making the latter howl in pain and break into a frantic run. Tsugaru could've sworn that he heard a fun-filled laugh escape from Hibiya, but the eldest brother just shook his head and put a vertical hand in front of his face in prayer.

"_Mother, Father…_" he prayed, "_Please help your youngest preside in his search for finding his gallant steed…_" then he raised one eye, "_and please…__**please **__let Delic come back alive and well…and in one piece…Amen…_"

* * *

**Even though this was just another assignment from my Lit. teacher, I can never get enough of the DRRR! alter egos! I used to be in love with Psyche, then maybe about a month later it was Tsuki, now it's Hibiya. You know what, SCREW IT-I LOVE THEM ALL! XD**

**I asked my sensei if he remembers reading this after about a week or two of turning it in, and he said no. Then, I found out he usually throws them away when he puts the grades in! T.T SO CRUEL! (he's still my favorite teacher though.)**


End file.
